Mistaken Identity
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Emma Keane working undercover but her target has some unexpected secrets.
1. Putting It Briefly

Emma Keane leant back into her chair and rubbed her forehead in confusion. It was a lot to take in, in such a short space of time. Staring blankly back at the whiteboard she saw several pictures of men who all looked the same and names that seemed to ordinary to remember. Trying to focus on the task in hand she shook her head and focused on Mickey and Sam again.

"Right so Paul Tunnels has several henchmen who do his dirty work but his right hand man Jack Fletcher is our target. He arrived on the scene about four months ago and him and Tunnels are inseparable. We need you to go undercover and try and get close to him in a bid to get some information about the big guns and drugs crimes that Tunnels is involved in." Mickey explained to Emma as he could see that she was struggling to absorb all the information that was being thrown at her.

She nodded and shifted in her seat so she could get a better look at the board. _God that guy is hot_, she thought to herself as she saw the picture of Jack Fletcher being pinned to the board. _Emma!_ She mentally scolded herself. _You're not supposed to fancy the target, even though you're supposed to be getting close to him, very close to him._ Again she had to draw herself back to the real world in order to understand anything Mickey was saying.

"You understand Em?" He asked, watching her blink and look around the room as if she'd just come out of a deep sleep.

"Uh yeah I think so." Emma replied sheepishly. "You want me to go undercover to investigate Paul Tunnels who is suspected of smuggling in drugs and guns. His associate Jack Fletcher is going to be my link in hopefully and my first task is to set up another meeting with him." She said relaying all the information she could remember.

"Good, you were listening." Sam said rolling her eyes slightly. She went on to explain how Emma should be meeting Jack in a pub called the White Horse tonight to kick-start the operation. If all was successful then she'd have made friends with him and hopefully she would be able to set up another meeting. Digging for information would be a while off seeing as she had to gain trust first though! "I'll be your contact for Sun Hill so any problems or developments and I want you to ring me." She added chucking Emma her phone with the number showing up on the screen.

After Emma had programmed it into her mobile and then added herself as a contact in Sam's phone as well, she threw it back. "I'll be there for a while right, so I'm supposed to pack enough stuff. Am I allowed home to my flat?" She asked before leaving the briefing room.

"Oh yeah we were supposed to tell you. We've set you up with some accommodation and you'll be staying there until the op is over and it's best you don't return home and it could potentially put your family and friends at risk as well as blowing your cover." Mickey said grabbing her wrist to stop her leaving.

"Okay thanks for that Micks." She replied easing her hand from his grip. "I guess I'll speak to you guys soon." She added picking up her folder from the table. "I've got a lot of reading to do, seeing as I start tonight!"

Emma drove herself home and sat cross-legged on the end of her bed reading through the remainder of the folder until she was positive she understood all the ins and outs of the case. Then she grabbed a large suitcase from inside her wardrobe and began to pack all of the necessities. Sitting on the floor beside it, she thought about what to tell her family. Going on holiday would be the easiest option by far she decided and then promptly picked up the phone and dialled her mum's number.

"Hi Mum. Yeah I know I haven't phoned in ages I'm sorry but I have to tell you something. No Mum I am not pregnant!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm just going on holiday for a few weeks so I won't be at home, that's all." She continued, rolling her eyes.

When she'd finally escaped her mother's questioning she packed up the car and drove towards her new flat. Stepping over the doormat she looked around her and smiled. Home sweet home. The flat was brand new and nicely furnished, it looked similar to her own flat and she definitely wouldn't mind staying here for a few weeks if she had to!

She padded through into the kitchen after hauling her suitcase up the stairs. Standing by the kettle she thought about how to approach Jack and realised that tactics out the window, she'd have to go for the full on flirt approach. She sat on the end of her new bed and chose her outfit carefully. Picking out a short denim mini skirt and some cropped pink leggings she smiled. Pulling them on, she looking about for her low cut white t-shirt and began adding jewellery to the mix.

Twenty minutes later she left the flat with her hair newly straightened and her make up still intact. Fed up with tottering home in heels with sore feet, she chose to opt for the comfy trainers instead and instantly felt more relaxed when walking down the road by herself. At least she was in a position to defend herself now, should anything bad happen!

**Ta da...should be more when I return xxxpip**


	2. Propping Up The Bar

Jack stood by the bar, trying unsuccessfully to get the barmaid's attention. Eventually he gave up and turned round just in time to see a beautiful girl enter the pub, looking around shyly. She walked over towards the bar and ordered herself a drink, then tucking her hair behind her ear and she hoisted herself up onto a barstool. Jack waited until she had finished her first drink before going over and offering to buy her another one. "I'm Jack by the way." He said, passing her the vodka and coke.

"Oh thanks Jack, I'm Emma Taylor." She replied smiling warmly at him and taking a sip of her drink. "So what do you do for a living?" She asked leaning forwards slightly.

"I work on a builders yard, kind of a partner in the firm so to speak. What about you?" Jack said, turning the question back on her.

"Well I'm not long out of Uni but I've just been doing office work for the past few months while I get some ideas sorted out in my head." Emma explained, thinking fast. "I did psychology and I'm thinking about doing some child psychology in schools, something like that would probably suit me. So have you got family round here? You know brothers, sisters, parents, girlfriend?" She asked, not so subtly.

Jack smiled softly before continuing; he could tell this girl was well into him. "My folks live not far from here, outskirts of London but my sister lives up North now so I don't see much of her. As far as a girlfriend goes, I'm sorry to report that she doesn't exist at the moment. Although I wish I could say she did!" He replied inching ever so slightly closer to her.

About twenty minutes later, Emma excused herself and walked towards the ladies toilets. Shutting the door behind her, she sat on top of the cistern and began to text Sam.

_Hey, he's been buying me drinks for a while. Think he likes me, will keep trying to gain trust. Hope all goes well, I'll phone you when I get home from the pub, should be about 10.30, is that okay? XxEmz _

She waited until the reply came before planning out briefly what she was going to ask him when they next spoke. A few topics of conversation were off limits, as she'd have to think very quickly to answer those convincingly so she'd just steer clear of them if she possibly could. When she realised that she'd been gone for over five minutes, she left the toilets and hurried back to where Jack was still sitting patiently.

"I thought you'd given up on me and hopped out the window!" He exclaimed, getting up to let her sit down next to him. "So what are we having now?" Jack asked placing his hand on top of hers. He saw the way her skin prickled at his touch and he grinned again. How could he be having this effect on her so early on? He only hoped he was reading the signs right.

"I'll have a pint please." Emma replied, smirking at his surprised expression. "What too macho for ya?" She added jokingly as he turned to order, still in disbelief.

"Um no, just never seen a woman ask for a pint before. I thought it was kind of a bloke thing but hey there's a first time for everything." He said cheekily, handing her the pint and settling back into the soft chairs they were now sitting in. "Don't tell me you like football as well?" He added looking at her over the top of his glass. Snorting into it as he saw her nod, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Liverpool, don't even think of telling me you're a Chelsea boy or I swear you'll never have children." She replied jokingly.

"Nah West Ham's my thing." Jack said taking her hand in his. "My dad's had season tickets since I was about three so I've always been with them. I don't think I'd have survived my childhood if I'd turned traitor as it was and supported anyone else!"

"Sounds brilliant, I wish my Dad had let me go to all the footie matches with my brother. Dad always thought I should be out doing girly sports and to be fair I did them as well, but football's more my speed. Played for the senior girls side at my high school but then again Dad never knew about that either!" Emma said, butterflies building up in her stomach as she felt his thumb begin to circle the back of her hand.

"Shit, I've got to be going now Emma but really we should continue this soon. You free tomorrow night?" He said, getting quickly to his feet after looking at the clock above the bar.

"Yeah I think so." Emma replied, also getting up. "Where do ya wanna meet?" She added seeing his anxiety about getting away soon.

"How about the bar on Fenton Street at say 8.30?" He replied, steering her over towards the doors. As they stood outside in the warm July night, she shivered in pleasure as his hand ran the length of her spine and came to rest in the small of her back. Turning her around to face him, he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. "Night babes." He said quietly, before turning and walking off down the road.

Emma breathed out slowly and then turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. As she turned into her new street she pulled the key out of the pocket of her skirt and made her way up the steep flight of steps to her front door. It swung open and she slammed it shut behind her before locking up. After making herself a cup of tea, she sat on the sofa and picked up the cordless phone, programming in Sam's number as she did so.

"Hey Sam, it's Emma." She said after a few rings.

"Oh hey, how are you? You're back early." Sam replied, sounding worried.

"Hey, hey it's nothing to get uptight about." Emma said laughing slightly. "He had to leave that's all but I've got a date tomorrow night so it's going well I think."

"That's great honey, well done." Sam said gleefully. "I didn't think you'd be able to reel him in that quick but girl you must have good pulling power!"

"Yeah well we'll see about that." She replied dreamily.

"You're not getting feelings for him are you?" Sam asked, once again sounding worried.

Emma shook her head and then remembered that Sam couldn't see her. "Oh no, he's cute but I'm not interested. I'll keep my mind on the job, don't worry about that."

After a few more minutes of pointless chat they both hung up and Emma settled down in front of the telly. She tucked her knees up under her chin and smiled as the opening titles for Ugly Betty came onto the screen. It was her favourite program but even so, she just couldn't keep her eyelids open long enough to see what happened between Alexis and Daniel and sleep eventually overcame her. The light from the T.V. illuminated her sleeping figure and a smile played across her lips as her dreams were filled with the images of Jack.

**Ta for reading this through Emz...who knows maybe this chapter will get more interest...if you've read this then please please review cause it makes me feel like crap if you don't...even if you hated it just tell me it's better than not knowing :(**


	3. Faking It

The next night Emma was busy preparing for her 'date' with Jack when the phone rang. Sam's voice came down the other end and Emma smiled, since the undercover had started Sam and Emma were becoming closer and they'd had several non-work related phone calls in the past few days.

"You all set for tonight?" Sam asked as she leaned across her sofa to grab her glass of wine.

"Oh yeah I'm just straightening my hair, I'd be ready by now if YOU hadn't phoned!" Emma joked before stopping and listening intently down the phone. "Hey Sam, not to be prying or anything but is someone else at your house?" She asked giggling.

"No, erm that's my grandson Jared. Erm Abi just dropped him off." She replied, motioning for Phil to shut up quickly.

"Yeah I believe you, just tell Phil that if he ever gets the cork off that wine bottle to have a glass for me okay!" Emma said, laughing and hanging up.

Sam stood with the phone in one hand and watched laughing as Phil fell over while trying to uncork the bottle. "Emma's sussed us, you know she must be a pretty good copper to work it out over the phone!" She said as Phil looked enquiringly up at her.

Meanwhile Emma was putting the finishing touches to her outfit before stepping back and looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She smiled, tucked her hair behind one ear and set off for the pub she was supposed to meet Jack in.

She entered the pub and walked up to the bar, ordering two red wines and taking them over to a small table at the back of the room. As Jack approached, she broke into a grin in spite of her self. "Hey darlin'." He said, kissing her cheek gently.

"Hi, here I got you red wine to drink." She replied passing him the glass and shivering as their hands brushed. "So how are you?" She asked leaning back into her chair.

"Oh you know, the usual. A bit of a hard day at work, just got better though." He replied eyeing her up. "How about you?"

"I've got the week off to sort out my new flat and that so yeah it was pretty uneventful!" She said, thinking fast. "How far do you live from here?"

"About ten minutes, so it's walking distance if we're pissed." He answered, blushing slightly as he realised what he'd implied.

"Invitation is it?" Emma asked him flirtatiously, smiling at his cute little blush. Jack grinned back at her and took her hands across the top of the table. He began drawing circles on her skin and she lost all focus, letting him and him alone occupy her thoughts. Several hours later, and after a few pints Jack leaned across and pulled her to her feet.

"Coming back for…coffee?" He said cheekily. Expecting a 'no' for an answer he turned to leave but was surprised to feel Emma's hand slip into his. They walked along the street in a companionable silence until they reached his flat and he unlocked the door. "I'll go and put on the kettle then shall I." Jack said once Emma had sat down in the living room.

"Um yeah I have to go to the toilet anyway, where is it?" Emma asked him shyly. He helped her back up and showed her to the door further down the corridor before making his way back to the kitchen. Coming back into the living room with two coffees a few minutes later he found Emma sitting on the sofa sucking a bleeding finger.

"Hey babes, what happened to your finger?" Jack asked surprised that she'd not come and told him.

"Oh I did it a minute ago on the bathroom lock, it was sharp and I sliced it open. I'm gonna go get a plaster." She replied walking through into the kitchen and starting to look in the drawer under the sink. She located the little paper box filled with plasters but something else caught her eye. Something all too familiar. The shiny black leather case of a warrant card stared up at her and she ran her hand over the badge on the inside. There was no mistaking it, "Jack" was a copper.

Well…strictly speaking, Will Fletcher was a copper. Emma quickly stuffed the warrant card back in the drawer and put the plaster on her finger. She stood for a minute, trying to work out what she should do. Then taking her phone out of her pocket she staged a loud, fake phone conversation with her "sister" and then went back through into the living room to where Will was sitting flicking through the T.V. channels.

"Hey Jack, I'm sorry but that was my sister, her little boy's been taken into hospital with a broken arm so I've got to go and look after the others. Can we do this some other time?" She asked nervously.

"Course we can darlin'. Just give me a phone tomorrow and we can meet up then if you like." Will replied softly. Leaning in and kissing her quickly before pulling away and handing her, her jacket.

Emma smiled and waved before turning and leaving the flat. As she walked along the street she thought about how she should play it. She knew she had to tell Sam but what should she do about "Jack" in the meantime. He wanted to see her again but if he was a copper then there was a chance that she was screwing up his undercover op. However if he was pretending to be a copper then she could bust him for it. All of these thoughts whizzed through her mind until she remembered that Phil was at Sam's and she wouldn't want to be disturbed. Letting herself into her flat she collapsed fully clothed onto the bed and the last thing she thought to herself was _it will all look better in the morning._

**Kaching only five more chapters to go! xxpip**


	4. Uncovering The Undercover

Emma rolled over the next morning and slipped from the sofa, hitting her head on the coffee table. For a moment she looked around her, bewildered as to why she was still wearing last night's clothes, was lying on the floor and in a strange flat. Then it all came back to her, the undercover and finding out the truth about "Jack" last night.

She shifted again because she had a crick in her neck from lying on the sofa all night. Then she stood up and took the wine glass and plate with crumbs on it back through to the kitchen and looked out of the window as the kettle began to boil. As she swilled the now lukewarm liquid around her cup she thought over what was going to happen now. Discovering the warrant card in "Jack's" flat had now thrown her undercover upside down. What if he already knew she was a cop, what if he was an impostor, what if they were coming to get her now?

Emma pulled her jumper tighter round her and looked carefully over her shoulder before giggling to herself. She was becoming paranoid now! There was no way that he could know she was undercover already and as for people coming to get her, he didn't even know where she lived!

She picked up her phone and wandered back through to the lounge before dialling Sam's number now it was an appropriate time of morning and she assumed that Sam was going to be in at work today. It rang three or four times before Sam picked it up, sounding extremely groggy. Okay so maybe she wasn't in at work today! "Emma? Can't this wait, I'm a little tired…and hung over." Sam said croakily.

"Late night was it? Phil been keeping you up?" Emma giggled knowingly.

"What is this, interrogation?" Sam said yawning and putting a hand over Phil's mouth, now she could see he was awake. He bit her finger gently but enough to startle her so much that she dropped the phone and had to fumble in the bedclothes to find it again. Long enough for Phil to slide in behind her and put his hands around her waist, kissing her neck every few seconds. She batted at him gently before giving in and leaning against him.

"Uh…he's still there isn't he Sam?" Emma asked again, feeling slightly embarrassed now at the thought of it. "Anyway." She began, not really caring about getting the answer to her first question. "You know that guy Jack…yeah well I went back to his last night…yeah okay shut up…nothing happened but I went into the kitchen and in the drawer under the sink there was a warrant card. Yeah a real one…at least I think it must have been, it's practically identical to mine."

Sam sat up sharply and slid out of bed so Phil couldn't distract her any longer. She wrapped her dressing gown round her so Phil would stop staring and then she padded down the hall to the kitchen and sat cross-legged on one of the worktops. "Okay so your saying that he might be undercover as well?" She asked, trying to un-fog her brain.

"Yeah I think he might have been…it would be easy enough to check though won't it because I caught the name of his station…it's Barton Street. He's called Will Fletcher apparently, he's 24." Emma said, desperately attempting to keep her mind focused on her conversation with Sam and not thinking about Will or Jack or whoever he really was.

"That's great Emma…thank god it was you we put undercover 'cause I'm not sure I'd have been able to recall that much! I'll get onto it, I'll phone back in a few hours hopefully." Sam said as she put down the phone, smiling now she had something to go on.

Phil pouted as he walked into the kitchen and heard the last few words. "But I thought this was your day off…we were gonna stay in and…do nothing all day." He whined, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry babe but Emma's safety might just be a teeny bit more important than me fulfilling your every need." She replied kissing along his jaw. "Still work isn't expecting me in…I might be back in time to fulfil some needs." She added as his hands began to wander.

"Well if you're going then I'm coming too. Wouldn't want to waste any of those little moments would we?" He said in between kisses. Sam rolled her eyes at him and then dragged him back into the bedroom but to his disappointment she began getting her clothes on. "Ugh Sam I was hoping for another repeat performance of last night before we left." He said grumpily.

"Cheer up grumpy, I might be in the mood when we get back home." She replied flirtatiously as she began to tie up her hair.

"Leave it down…you look sexy with it down." He whispered in her ear.

"Really? I was thinking of getting it cut…" Sam said, leaving her sentence hanging to see his reaction.

"You'd look good in anything or with any haircut babe." Phil replied kissing her neck and making her giggle. "Now I thought you wanted to go to work?" He asked dragging her out to his car.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at work and sauntered up to CID. "Sam? Phil? Neither of you are in today!" Jack said in confusion.

"Yeah which is why we're getting away with being dressed like this." Sam said laughing as she gestured to their jeans and t-shirts appearance. "It's to do with Emma's undercover, we have to do some work on it because if not her safety could be on the line." She said more seriously.

With that Jack left them to get on with it and Phil sat with his feet up on the table in the incident room while Sam made a series of discreet phone calls. "Hello this is Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon speaking, I was wondering if I could speak to PC Will Fletcher?" She asked time and time again until she was put in contact with another young PC.

"You were asking for Will?" She said boldly. Sam smiled and replied yes. "Oh sorry he's und…oh um he's taken leave for a while." She stumbled over her words after making the blunder.

"Can I speak to one of your DI's please?" Sam asked relentlessly until she was handed across to someone more in charge. "Yeah hi we've got an officer of our own undercover at the moment and she's discovered a certain PC Will Fletcher during the course of her activities. I mean if you'd rather we continued the way we are and he gets arrested then of course keep quiet. I know he works with you, excuse me credit me with a bit of intelligence I'm a DI for god's sake!" She said, losing her temper towards the end.

"Okay fine, yes Will's undercover. Okay but don't let your kid compromise the case because he's been working on getting in there for months now. Don't let it all go down the plug hole!" The Barton Street DI pleaded with her.

"No problem, call your man and he can explain it to our cop." Sam said delightedly as she put down the phone and turned to Phil. "Ain't ya proud of me?" She asked him, sitting down on his knee and kissing his cheek.

"Ugh yeah I'm proud of my scary girlfriend who has the power to make even grown men quake in their over-priced shoes." He said timidly. Sam smirked and they left the office together to strange looks from the rest of the team. "How are we gonna explain this?" He asked, thinking about how odd it really did look.

Sam turned on the spot just before they left the door of CID and brushed her lips gently against his. Phil smiled and pulled her closer to him, prising her lips open and letting his tongue swirl in her mouth. "You won't have to now…I think that did it." She said dragging him down the stairs after getting a look at the rest of CID's faces.

Emma meanwhile had gotten up and dressed and was now lounging about in front of the telly, catching up on months of daytime TV that she'd missed while working. The one good thing she could say about her undercover so far was that she was only operating at night which left her free to do as she pleased during the day. She yawned and stretched out as the phone rang, reaching across she hit the answer button and heard Sam's excited voice on the other end.

"Emma…you were right he is undercover as well. I used my powers of persuasion to get the DI from Barton Street to give me the info." Sam listened to Emma's reply before giggling and replying back. "No cheeky, I did not sleep with him!"

"Yeah that's probably a good thing, it would dent Phil's macho pride a little too much." Emma said cheerfully.

"Oi…you're on loudspeaker you know!" Phil said huffily which caused Emma to laugh even more. "It's not funny Sam make her stop laughing at me." He added.

"Oh it's okay baby, I'll stick up for you." Sam sniggered but Emma made puking noises on the other end.

"Ugh please guys at least wait till I've hung up." She said, hitting the end call button and settling back down to watch another episode of Hollyoaks on repeat. She stayed like that for several more hours, only getting up to make herself a cup of tea or fetch something to eat from the kitchen.

When seven o'clock arrived Emma remembered all about going to see Will again and she shot to her feet quickly before checking her mobile. Two unread text messages showed that he'd been trying to get a hold of her for the past twenty minutes. She sent a quick reply and then headed upstairs to get changed. Half an hour later she returned downstairs in a pair of brown cords with a deep pink top over them and her hair loosely curled. She took one last look in the mirror before locking up behind her and walking the short distance to Will's flat.

"Hey!" She said as he opened the door. He kissed both cheeks and she stepped towards him and then he let her into the flat and took her jacket from her. "You look great Emma." He said softly as she shook her head and the curls bounced, the blonde in them glinting in the hall light.

She blushed and thanked him as she followed him into the lounge. "Do you want a drink?" He asked awkwardly as she settled herself on the couch. She nodded and he left, heading for the kitchen. When he returned she took a sip from the glass and then set it down on the coffee table.

"Jack…um Will…I know you're a copper. I saw your warrant card yesterday and my DI did some digging and she unearthed your undercover op and Barton Street. I'm undercover too. We're both after the same bloke!" She said smiling across at him.

His face also broke into a grin. "Well that's okay then." Will said, still keeping his distance from Emma.

"Why are you being off with me?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Oh um I thought you wouldn't want to you know…like continue the way we were now that we're both undercover. I thought you'd think it was unprofessional." He stammered nervously.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who cares about being professional…it wasn't that professional of me to begin getting involved with you when I was undercover and thought you were a criminal in the first place! Oh and on that note…my DI doesn't know about…well us." She added thinking it through.

"No problem…mine didn't know about me getting involved with anyone either. I mean as far as I was concerned, you were just some girl who worked in an office and had nothing to do with my work. Might I add that you are a very good actress Miss Taylor." He replied grinning.

"Oh yeah…my name's actually PC Emma Keane." She muttered embarrassed as she fished her warrant card from her pocket of her jeans to show him. Emma then leaned forwards to grab her glass of wine but she overbalanced and Will had to put both arms around her waist to stop her toppling off the couch. "Um thanks." She said nervously as she was conscious that his arms were still holding onto her waist.

"I uh…I better be getting home…I mean back to the flat." She said standing up so his hands were separated from her body.

Will's face dropped. "I'm sorry…I didn't I mean…I'm sorry." He said despondently.

"No…no it wasn't your fault it's just it's getting late and well I'm a bit tired." Emma hastily replied. Will stood up with her and they both leaned in to brush lips. Emma pulled away first though and smiled cutely up at him before leaving the flat. For the second time in a few days she went to sleep dreaming about Will.

**So it ended up a million times longer than I thought it would. Took a while to write...and yes I did work my ass off for you Emz like I promised :P I hope this chapter has cleared up any confusion that people had...PM me if you're still confuzzled and I'll see if I can sort it out :D read and review 'cause it makes me smile :D xxxxpip**


	5. The Relationship

Emma sat at the bar picking nervously at her thumbnail while she waited. She could see two older guys eyeing her up from the other end of the bar and she pulled her arms across her chest self-consciously. Just as one of them got up to move towards her, Will bounced over, nattering on nineteen to the dozen so she managed to escape for now. The man gave Will a filthy look and slunk back to his stool. "What was that all about?" He asked, one eyebrow raised comically.

"Um he was checking me out and I think you just destroyed his chance of trying to hook up with me and spoiled the view down my top that he had." Emma mumbled shyly as she rubbed the end of her nose.

"Oh my poor baby that must be so awful to have guys appreciate your gorgeous looks." He said jokingly and then h e lowered his gaze. "It's a mighty good view though…I can see why he's disappointed." He added, earning himself a slap from Emma. He merely grinned back at her and pulled her over to a secluded table in the corner.

"Seeing how this is supposed to be work related…maybe you can enlighten me about your undercover work?" Emma asked more seriously as she remembered she'd have to report back to Sam on tonight's happenings.

"Oh yeah…I kind of forgot about that…this feels more like a date than work!" He laughed. "Well you obviously know about Paul Tunnels but yeah I've been worming my way into his dealings for the past 6 months. I'm apparently his right-hand-man now so I'm privy to a lot of hot gossip." Will said, winking at Emma.

"So being the blabbermouth that you clearly are…I think you should spill the beans." Emma filled in for him.

"Yeah…well Paul's a little messed up so as if importing crack and dodging the Columbian's wasn't dangerous enough, he's now got a thing for gun running too!" Will said exasperatedly. "It complicates things though because now there are guns all over the U.K. with my prints on them. See, Paul's a good businessman but he knows zilch about the wonders of forensics. My DCI's had to get me out of a few scrapes already!"

"Jesus…and I thought my normal job was dangerous." Emma replied, fascinated. "My DI's keen to keep me operational if it's okay with you. I still need a way in now though because my mission was to get "close" to you and hope for a way in there."

"Well we could just continue that way if you want. I'll introduce you as my girlfriend to Paul, we can just skip the middle bit." Will said, thinking through the possibilities.

"Oh…but I like the middle bit." Emma said sadly. Will's face lit up and he took her by the hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Good." He said flirtatiously as he put an arm around her slim waist and squeezed it gently. Will led her from the pub and they walked the short distance along the street to a club. "I love the middle bit actually." He whispered in her ear. "And every relationship needs a bit of clubbing in it."

Emma giggled and they entered the club, the sound of the music practically deafening them. "You can't do much talking in 'ere!" He said pulling her over to the bar. "But you can get drunk, that's for sure!"

After a few more drinks both of them were considerably more relaxed Emma leant against Will as she sipped her vodka and coke and he still had an arm tucked around her waist. As Will left her to go and buy the next round, the man from the pub oozed his way over. "Fancy a dance gorgeous?" He asked, the slime positively dripping from his words.

"Uh not with you." Emma replied haughtily so the man took a step closer.

"No need to get snappy! Little cow." He whispered threateningly. "You'll regret that I swear."

His words got no farther however because Will had reappeared and put his arm protectively around Emma, fingering the material of her t-shirt. "You don't leave her alone and I'll get Frank and Bob on you." Will murmured gesturing to the two bulky men sat at the bar.

The slime ball shot off and both Emma and Will laughed. "So how do you know Frank and Bob?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well erm…I don't I made their names up. Never met these guys in my life!" He replied scratching his head sheepishly. Emma looked down and saw that Will's hand was still making circles on her stomach and how close they were standing. Smiling wordlessly she pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will tried to keep his mind just on the dancing but it was so hard when Emma was in such close proximity. He could feel her body pressed up against his, moving in time to the music but he wasn't at the club any more, he was somewhere completely different. Emma looked up to see Will's face flushed and his eyes shut. Taking her opportunity she leant in and captured his lips in hers. His eyes flicked open immediately but soon closed again when the kiss continued.

Will pulled her in closer by the waist and then slid one hand up her side which came to rest on her cheek. Surprised by her forwardness he didn't want to push it too far and make a wrong move but he was pleased when she prised open his lips with her tongue and let it swirl with his.

Eventually they came up for air and Emma grinned up at him. "Shall we go somewhere more…private?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his back and he repeated the gesture. Raising his eyebrows he steered her from the club and they tottered –rather drunkenly now- along the street. As Emma's flat was closest they headed for there and within no time at all the two of them were stumbling over the doormat and into her hallway.

"Shhh…my new neighbours won't be pleased if I wake them up." Emma giggled as Will bumped into the wall.

"M…more booze." Will giggled back, following Emma into the kitchen where she began making a cup of tea, not that he really noticed the difference. "You're sexy…I told you that didn't I?" Will said kissing her neck.

"Yes…several times but I still like hearing it!" She replied, as his kisses travelled upwards from her neck to her lips. As they sat on the sofa sipping cups of tea, they both sobered up immensely but neither could deny the attraction between them. Will leant across, taking the cup from Emma's hands and putting it down on the coffee table. He hovered over her before lowering himself gently onto her and they began to kiss passionately once again. Will rolled Emma's top over her head and admired her for a few moments before being pulled back into a feverish kiss. His hands fumbled with the back of her bra and she sat up.

"Shall we take this through to the bedroom?" She asked flirtatiously, the longing evident in her voice.

Will didn't reply but picked her up and carried her down the hallway until he reached the bedroom. An hour later, Will collapsed breathlessly on top of Emma but rolled off her quickly in case he hurt her. She smiled across at him and he reached out a hand to brush her hair off her face. "Love you babe." He whispered as she snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too." She murmured into the silence.

**Sorry it's a little shorter than normal Emz but I tried to get it done by tonight :D I'll try and ud something tomorrow and friday as well...god I'm gonna be a busy girl :D Please r and r xxxpip**


	6. The Psycho And Mr Hilarious

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes before shyly turning her back on Will to get changed. He too got dressed silently but finished before and walked round the bed towards her. Wrapping his arms around her bare stomach he felt her relax into him. "Don't be shy." He whispered making her spin round in his grip.

"I…I'm not…well okay maybe a little." She admitted when she saw his disbelieving grin. "I don't know if you thought last night was a mistake but I certainly don't." She added blushing.

"Good 'cause I wanted it to happen babe." Will replied causing Emma to smile up at him. "Now is there any chance of breakfast?" He added as Emma pulled her top over her head.

Emma and Will spent an enjoyable morning lazing about in front of the telly in her flat. Will was stretched out across the sofa with Emma curled up next to him, her head resting on one of his arms.

"Paul is expecting me to be at the yard at 2 o'clock. If you want to be involved in the undercover then I can take you along." Will said looking down at his watch.

"In what capacity?" Emma asked warily.

"As my girlfriend of course. I mean what else babe because well you are my girl now aren't you?" He said and didn't really need a reply due to the large grin that had appeared on Emma's face.

That afternoon they drove over to the yard and stepped out of the car, greeted with the sight of Paul standing watching them. "Jack. Who's the bird? You know I don't like people round here." He said angrily as he pulled Will to the side.

"Paul, it's my girlfriend Emma…she knows…she found the gun at mine…I couldn't get out of it." Will stammered as he felt Paul press the barrel of the gun tight against his stomach.

Paul took a step towards Emma instead. "Think you're gonna stop us? Feel like a big girl forcing it outta him?" He asked, a warning tone icing his words.

"N…no…I just wanted to know what was going on. Me and J…Jack don't have secrets." Emma whimpered as Paul fingered his gun longingly.

"Well then you better keep your mouth shut. Either that or I'll be forced to get nasty. I have a nice selection of these you see, know how to use them too and I'll have no problems in silencing you. Got it?" Paul replied waving the gun in front of her.

As Will pushed past Paul and grabbed her round the waist she relaxed. She knew the undercover was going to be dangerous but she hadn't exactly imagined being faced with a gun quite so early on. "She'll not breathe a word, will ya darlin'?" Will said squeezing her waist to prompt an answer from her.

"Of course not." She whispered, turning and running a hand lovingly down Will's cheek. "I'd do anything for you." She added, reaching up on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Well what do you think Paul…now she knows she might as well make herself useful." Will said, revolving to face his "boss".

Paul paced the yard for a few minutes before disappearing into the warehouse. He emerged ten minutes later, carrying a tea towel and looking around him to check nobody else was about. "Well if you're so keen to prove yourself then get rid of this." He said thrusting the object directly into Emma's hands, whipping away the cover.

Now lying – covered in her fingerprints- in Emma's palm was a heavy black revolver. She gulped softly and tightened her hold on it. Around the barrel of the gun were several dried on red splotches that Emma could only hope was paint.

"Get rid of it, you tell the cops and you're finished. Your prints are all over that gun, your boyfriend is the co-partner in a business that specialises in gun-running. How do you think that's gonna look?" He said, his hand clutching painfully tight around Emma's wrist.

"I…I won't. I'll do it…I'll get rid of it." Emma said, a lot more confidently that she felt inside.

"Good girl." Paul patronised, giving her a sickly sweet smile.

Emma pulled her keys from her pocket as she walked back to her car. "See you soon babe." She called to Will who turned and smiled, waving as she drove off. She drove for about ten minutes before pulling in at a lay by to think. Emma bit down hard on her lip, she couldn't decide what to do. She knew that there wouldn't be any complications just because her prints were on the gun because she was protected by the undercover. However if she disposed of the gun then it could be getting rid of vital evidence in a murder investigation but if she handed it into the station now then it could blow her cover.

Emma looked around quickly and saw nothing suspicious and no signs of anyone following her so she drove off in the familiar direction of Sun Hill Station. Pulling up in the car park she took a deep breath before tucking the gun into the inside pocket of her jacket and then she stepped out and walked briskly towards the main entrance.

She buzzed herself up to CID and knocked gently on Sam's door before hearing the familiar irritable "Come in." And she pushed down on the door handle, letting herself in. "Oh Emma! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sam asked seeing her friend's pale face.

"Yeah I guess so…I didn't know what to do with this though. I mean I knew I'd have to hand it in but I was wary about keeping it at the flat." Emma said producing the gun and laying it on the table in front of Sam. "And before you ask yes it's loaded."

"Hmmm okay I'll get it sent off to forensics…how did you get a hold of it anyway Emz?" She asked gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the desk which Emma gratefully sank into.

"Well you know how Jack turned out to be Will yeah well we're working together on the undercover now. He said he could use somebody else on the inside you know just to help things along a little. So he introduced me to Paul as his girlfriend this morning but he got all up in my face and that so Will suggested that I do something to prove my loyalty basically, to gain Paul's trust. That's what the gun is for…I'm supposed to dispose of it." Emma explained quickly, skipping out the parts about her Will hooking up for obvious reasons.

"Right well it sounds like you're doing well so far. So how are you and Will getting along?" Sam said a small smile playing around her lips.

"Oh you know, he's funny, a good laugh. He's a good mate." Emma said blushing slightly which she hoped went unnoticed by Sam.

"Yeah, yeah okay I'll butt out." Sam joked and jerked her head towards the door. "You'd better be getting back to the psycho and Mr Hilarious." She added getting a giggle from Emma.

"I'll speak to you tonight when I get back from whatever else Paul needs me to do." Emma called over her shoulder as she exited CID and ran quickly down the steps and out the front of the building.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait between chapters but my writing pace is pretty erratic at the moment :S There are only a few more chapters to go in this fic but I aim to be done by the October holidays :P read and review ta xxxxxpip**


	7. Moral Decisions

Emma walked out of the station and right into Honey. They stopped and chatted for a few minutes before Emma looked down at her watch and realised that Paul would become suspicious if she was gone any longer. "Sorry Hon I've got to go…call you later yeah." She said as she quickly hugged her friend and began to walk off down the street.

Then just as she turned the corner into the next street she felt someone grab her from behind. They tugged and pulled her into a waiting car and pressed her flat again the backseat as the car sped off through Canley.

Emma's pulse was racing. She could feel the man's rough hands travelling slowly down her spine and her skin crawled as his hand came into contact with her bare flesh. Her stomach churned but she was pulled upright and out of the car as it slowed to a halt. She looked up at the familiar building…what were they doing at Will's flat?

The bigger of the two men busted the lock on the door and they pulled Emma into the house with them. She struggled violently but they merely laughed at her and pulled her hands tighter behind her back so she cried out in pain.

Through into the kitchen she was led and sat roughly on a chair. A rope was produced and her arms were bound to the chair. No matter how much she wriggled and struggled now, she couldn't get free. The smaller man took a step towards her, raising his fist.

"You can't hit 'er…she's just a girly!" The big man said grabbing his fist and holding it away from Emma's terrified face.

"Oh get a grip Josh the boss said to. Do you want to help me rearrange her pretty little face or do you want the boss to have someone do it to you?" Josh thought it over for a moment or two before he let the other man's hand go.

"Fine but it don't mean I like it or I want to do it Marco. I didn't sign up to become a woman beater. It ain't right." Josh said through gritted teeth.

"Oh quit being so moral. 'It's not right. It's against the law. We shouldn't be doing this!' God you sound like my mither!" Marco said mimicking Josh.

"Yeah well…shut up." Josh said lamely and he looked away as Marco sank his fist into Emma's jaw. She clamped her eyes tight shut as she felt Marco begin 'rearranging her face'. Blood dripped down her cheek and onto her lip. His hand came into contact with her bottom lip and then her mouth was filled with blood. The metallic taste made her gag and she bent over.

Marco pulled her up by the hair and gestured to Josh who booted her in the side, wincing as he did so. Emma screamed in pain as she heard two loud cracks from her side and an unbearable pain shot through her.

"Come on, lets go." Marco said dragging Josh from the room with him, leaving Emma slumped bloody and sobbing in the chair. She opened her eyes slowly but the room swam so she let the darkness engulf her again.

A while later – Emma had lost track of the time – she heard cursing and muttering from by the front door. She stiffened, bent over her knees as the footsteps came closer and closer to the kitchen. They paused in the doorway and then Emma felt hands on her shoulders, she let out a sob, terrified of what would happen next. "Emma? Oh Emma sweetheart don't worry I'll get you out of here." Will said soothingly and Emma instantly relaxed.

"I don't think so." A cold voice said from nearby and Will spun in the wrong direction as Paul stepped behind him bringing the large hard backed book crashing down upon his skull. Will dropped to the floor and Emma whimpered as she felt him being tied up back to back with her.

It was several minutes until Will came round from the heavy blow and when he tried to move his hands he found them bound tightly. He could feel the blood trickling down his forehead and the insides of his eyelids were a pale red. "Open your eyes." Paul's voice commanded. "Now!"

Both Emma and Will prised their eyelids open, the bright sunlight making their eyes water. "Good. Now I want you both to understand. I'm not a kind man, a patient man, a sympathetic man. You screw me over, and I'll silence you. I know that one of you at least is double-crossing me, the only question is…what to do about it?" Paul said in a soft voice, making the words even more threatening.

Emma's eyes locked with Paul's for a moment before they began to dart around the kitchen. No matter how hard she tried she could not avert her gaze from the drawer where Will's warrant card was kept. Then hastily she looked down at her lap, her own warrant card pressing against the inside of her jeans pocket.

Paul watched Emma with interest. He was confident that she'd lead him to some concrete answers but her gaze was now fixed upon her lap. That was it! She was looking at the evidence. Paul crouched down next to her and smirked as he saw her try to edge away from him. He put out a hand and rubbed it up and down her thigh, feeling her shudder. Then his hand ran over her pocket and he felt something flat press against his fingertips. Delving his hand into her pocket he brought out her warrant card and waved it triumphantly in front of her face.

"I knew you were scum from the moment I met you but did you really have to drag Jack down with you? You don't deserve him you worthless piece of sh…" Paul got no futher though as the sound of sirens could be heard approaching the house.

Paul drew a gun from out of his pocket and pressed it against Emma's temple. She began to shake and tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood still pouring from her cuts. Will's hands grasped Emma's behind their backs and he held them tight, his thumb gently circling the back of her hand. Emma took another shaky breath as CO19 stormed the kitchen. "You are surrounded. Put the weapon down. Put the weapon down or we'll be forced to shoot." The officers' voices rang through the room.

Paul's grip on the gun took a tighter hold and he squeezed the trigger, the gun clicking loudly. He looked down at it in disbelief. "I believe you're looking for these." Will said as he fished the three bullets from his jeans pocket and handed them to an officer who'd just untied him.

Emma was still in shock. Her eyes were closed and she was rocking back and forth, as much as the ropes allowed. Will untied her and let her fall forwards onto him, sobbing. "It's okay, I'm here." Will whispered in her ear, stroking her hair soothingly. "They want us to go into the ambulance, we need to be checked over." He added seeing Sam gesture from the door.

Will continued to hold Emma's hand as they were forced to lie back on the beds in the ambulance. Emma's breathing had slowed slightly and she gripped onto his hand, she wasn't letting him go now. Not after everything that had happened.

* * *

**Thanks to Emz for reviewing the last chapter. I mean come on one out of TWENTY FIVE people who read it isn't bad is it? Come on guys I'm trying hard to finish a story here for those who read it...the least you can do is review isn't it. Fair enough if you've lost interest and stopped reading but if you are reading...can you give me a hint on how I'm doing? Please? xxxpip (next chapter is the last one...was going to write more but from the sufficient lack of interest I'm going to quit while I'm ahead)**


	8. Hospital Happenings

Emma woke, a dull pounding in her ears and a tight pain at the base of her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the hospital room around her. She raised her chin up off her chest where it had been lolling and plumped up the pillows behind her, noticing for the first time the sharp pains in her side. Wincing and doubling over she saw that the other bed in the room was occupied by none of than Will.

Climbing down carefully from her bed she took her blankets and lay down next to Will who half opened his eyes before smiling and wrapping his arms around her fragile little body. Her skin prickled with warmth as his fingers ran over it and she sighed, resting her head against his chest comfortably.

Several hours later DI Sam Nixon and DI Doug Mitchell barged in through the doors to be confronted with the two PC's curled up together on one bed. Emma was wrapped in a pale yellow blanket, Will's hands snaked round her back and hers pressed against his chest. Sam and Doug paused and looked at one another before clearing their throats loudly.

Will's eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to adjust to his surroundings before he realised his Inspector was standing at the foot of his bed. Emma shifted and grumbled softly. "Not now Will, I'm sleepy." To the amusement of both superior officers.

Will cringed and gently shook Emma's shoulder. "Em…Em our DI's are here. We're in hospital sweetie, don't you remember?" He said as she opened her eyes and looked around nervously.

"No…no I do remember." She blushed, hiding her face in Will's side as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. "Hi Sam…I mean Ma'am." She said as she faced them.

"Hiya Em. Sorry to barge in on you like this but we need your version of events, after all, you are the only people who know the full story." Sam said pulling up a chair next to the bed and bringing out her notebook.

"Oh okay." Emma mumbled and in turn she and Will filled them in on what had really happened.

Doug cleared his throat and looked at his watch before murmuring something about another appointment he had to get to. As he left the ward Will rolled his eyes and both Sam and Emma giggled although Emma clutched her side a moment later. Sam picked up her chart from the end of the bed. "Hmmm…three stitches to the forehead, a mild concussion, cuts and bruising to the chest and arms and two fractured ribs. You took quite a beating honey!" Sam exclaimed as she listed Emma's injuries.

"Yeah well thugs aren't generally known for their compassion and friendliness." She giggled back, snuggling into Will.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Sam asked, hands on hips, a smirk on her face.

"Oh…about four days I think." Will said kissing Emma's forehead. "Unprofessional, call it what you like but I couldn't resist her. I mean she's a good lookin' girl." He added looking hard at Sam.

"Don't worry I'm not going to slap your wrists. I thought something was going on between the two of you anyway." Sam replied laughing.

"So how's Phil?" Emma asked cheekily and Sam squirmed. "Or am I not allowed to ask when you're on the job?"

"You're for it later Missy. Next time we're out I'll get you so drunk that you'll just spill all your secrets and then we'll both have something over the other, how about that?" Sam retorted getting up from her chair. "You both have two weeks Compassionate Leave before you have to return. I'll probably drop in past Em. Take care of yourselves." She added as she backed out the door.

Will leant back against his pillows and pulled Emma closer to him. "Is everyone at Sun Hill as nice as you two?" He whispered smiling.

"Mmmm…I think that's a matter of opinion. It's good there though, I don't think I'd prefer it anywhere else. Uniform all get along really well and CID aren't that bad despite them always nicking the good cases!" Emma replied happily.

"Sounds great." Will mumbled back before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep again. A day or two later Will sat fully dressed on the side of his bed waiting for Emma to have her cuts redressed before they left the hospital for good. They were apparently supposed to have been staying in longer but they pestered the nurses so much they had been granted early leave!

Emma winced as the nurse pulled the stiff bandage tighter around her ribcage. "Now, no exercise for you and make sure you let those heal properly." The nurse said sternly as she pointed at Emma's ribs. "And you." She said turning her finger on Will. "Take good care of your girlfriend in the future!"

Will and Emma laughed as they checked themselves out on the discharge forms and then left the ward arm in arm. "You know the flat that I said was mine during the undercover…yeah well that's not actually my real place. I live not far from here actually." Emma said as they walked along the road.

"I live quite close to Barton Street Station but yeah I had a separate place for the undercover. It made more sense at the time." Will replied, chucking slightly.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Emma asked looking up and Will's smiling face. He agreed and the walked off down the road, Will's arm tucked protectively round her waist and her head resting casually on his shoulder. Emma unlocked the door to her house and let them both in, shutting the door behind her to keep the cold out.

An hour or two later Emma pushed the plates from their dinner across the coffee table and leant back into Will, yawning slightly as she did so. "Are you tired sweetheart?" He asked concernedly and she nodded causing him to get up from behind her on the sofa and pick her up in his arms, carrying her up the bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed and then crawled up beside her, holding her tight to him but being careful of her crushed ribs.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you every day and not working with you." Emma murmured as she closed her eyes.

Will shifted slightly and grinned. "Well you never know." Emma's eyes flew open again and she stared hard at him, willing the words she wanted to hear to come out of his mouth. "Yeah okay so I put in a transfer…I'll be joining Sun Hill with you when we both get off Compassionate Leave." Will said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh that's great! I can't wait babe." Emma squealed, kissing Will back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd be happy." Will whispered, resting his forehead against Emma's and closing his eyes. "I thought you would be." He repeated sleepily and they drifted off together.

* * *

**Thanks to those kind people who reviewed. This was the last chapter. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Love ya xxpip**


End file.
